The present invention generally pertains to power tools. More particular, the present invention pertains to a battery adapter for a cordless power tool system and a related method.
Cordless power tool systems including releasably attachable battery units are widely known in the pertinent art. Many known systems of tools utilize individual tool housings, each of which incorporates its own essential elements such as a motor and a reciprocal blade or rotatable chuck, for example. A common battery is selectively attachable to each of the tool housings. The common battery also engages with a battery charger.
A tool system with a common battery unit provides various advantages. For example, this type of system reduces space requirements for tool storage. Additionally, the life span for each motor is increased. Further, such systems incorporating a common battery unit improve the utilization of rechargeable battery packs and the associated battery charger which are particularly high cost elements of such systems.
Various interfaces are known for electrically and physically coupling a battery pack such as a rechargeable battery pack with an electrical apparatus such as a tool housing or battery charger. In one known manner of operatively connecting a rechargeable battery with an electrical apparatus, a nose portion of the rechargeable battery physically extends into the electrical apparatus for engagement of associated electrical terminals. Such an arrangement is occasionally referred to as a “plug-in” type interface.
One example of a plug-in type interface between a battery pack and a tool housing is shown and described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,217. U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,217, which is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, teaches a rechargeable battery pack having a housing with three main sections. A nose portion of the housing is insertable into a tool housing and carries a terminal block assembly. The terminal block assembly includes metal terminals which engage corresponding terminals carried by the tool housing for electrically connecting the battery pack with a motor. A middle portion of the battery pack housing is somewhat wider than the nose portion for partial accommodation of battery cells and also provides a horizontal ledge which supports the rechargeable battery pack in the tool housing or a charger assembly. A further enlarged upper portion of the housing accommodates a bulk of the rechargeable battery cells. U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,217 further discloses use of the same interface for electrically and physically coupling the rechargeable battery pack with a charger.
Another known type of battery pack/electrical apparatus interface incorporates rails on the battery pack which slidably engage corresponding grooves in the electrical apparatus. One example of a rail-type interface between a battery pack and a tool housing is shown in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,057,608. U.S. Pat. No. 6,057,608 teaches a common rechargeable battery pack for a system of tools. The rechargeable battery pack includes a housing having an upper portion formed to include a pair of guide rails. The guide rails are slidably received within cooperating grooves defined in a housing of the tool. The upper portion of the housing of the battery pack carries a terminal block having a plurality of blade terminals. The blade terminals engage corresponding female terminals of a terminal block carried by the tool housing. U.S. Pat. No. 6,057,608 further discloses use of the same interface for electrically and physically coupling the rechargeable battery pack with a charger. U.S. Pat. No. 6,057,608 is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
While prior art tool systems including releasably attached battery packs, including but not limited to the types disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,144,217 and 6,057,608 have proven to be more than suitable for their intended purposes, each battery pack is limited for use with an associated set of dedicated tool housings and an associated charger. Thus, it remains desirable in the art to provide an adapter for a battery pack specifically designed for a first type of tool system which accommodates use of the battery pack with a second type of tool system.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide an adapter for electrically connecting a battery pack with an electrical apparatus.
It is a related object of the present invention to provide a method of adapting an electrical apparatus for use with a battery pack which is not otherwise attachable to the electrical apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for converting a user of a first power tool system to a second power tool system.
In one form, the present invention provides an adapter for electrically connecting a battery pack with an electrical apparatus. The adapter includes a first portion and a second portion. The first portion provides releasable attachment to the electrical apparatus. The second portion physically receives at least a portion of the battery pack. In a related aspect, the present invention provides a cordless power tool assembly having a tool housing, a motor, a battery pack and an adapter. The motor is mounted in the housing for driving a working member. The battery pack provides power to the motor. The adapter electrically connects the battery pack and the motor. The adapter is releasably attached to the tool housing and physically receives at least a portion of the battery pack.
In a related aspect, the present invention provides a cordless power tool assembly having a tool housing, a motor, a battery pack and an adapter. The motor is mounted in the housing for driving a working member. The battery pack provides power to the motor. The adapter electrically connects the battery pack and the motor. The adapter is releasably attached to the tool housing and physically receives at least a portion of the battery pack.
In another form, the present invention provides a method for converting an electrical apparatus for use with a battery pack not directly attachable to the housing. The method includes the general step of providing an adapter for electrically connecting the battery pack to the electrical apparatus. The method additionally includes the step of releasably attaching the adapter to the electrical apparatus. Further, the method of the present invention includes the step of physically receiving at least a portion of the battery pack by the adapter so as establish an electrical circuit between the electrical apparatus and the battery pack.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from a reading of the subsequent description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.